An uncomfortable ride back to GD
by bassbella
Summary: This takes place after SE04EP09 ... enjoy it :o   Thanks to Rya for the corrections :oP you're great!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Jo, you want to come?" Zoe asked.

"No, no you two go ahead I'll see you tomorrow" Jo said kind of disappointed. She felt pretty uncomfortable when Zoe asked her to go out with her and her supposed boyfriend, whom she kissed just a few minutes ago.

Jo practically ran out of the Sheriff's office. She felt sick by the idea of what could have happened if Zoe had come earlier and caught them kissing in the office. Jo -her best friend- kissing her boyfriend. She would hate her to death. When Jo closed the door behind her she stood silent and confused on the sidewalk. She had no idea what to think about the mess she was in because of this stupid kiss. 'How could he just kiss me?' – Jo thought 'and why did I let him. Why did I kiss him back? What's wrong with me, this was so stupid!' Jo was kind of glad that Zoe dropped by so she didn't have to answer Zane's question about what had been had happened between them. She knew how stubborn Zane could be when he really wanted something especially hearing the truth of what was happening or made her sad. 'How could I just loose myself in this situation? I have to be strong. I need to resist him even though … even though he smells so good, even though his blue eyes catch my view, even though his hands touch my cheek, even though he leans closer to me, …' Jo was totally confused. She knew that she had to be strong, but was she able to handle that after they kissed? She knew exactly what she missed and kissing him felt so incredibly good. She needed to resist him even though all she wanted, was to just be with him, to just tell him and get him back. She missed being with him so much. The pain grew inside of her and she felt so sick that she might break down. She definitely needed to leave before Zane and Zoe came out of the office. One of the last things she wanted was him to see her sad or even see her crying because of him. She's supposed to be the pain in the ass, the tough girl in this alternate timeline.

Right after deciding to leave, the door to Carter's office opened. 'Too late' Jo thought. The couple came out and Jo stepped off to the side. She caught sight of Zoe hanging on Zane's arm smiling at him happily like Jo always did when she was with him.

"Oh no" Jo whispered feeling a huge pain in her side.

"Oh! Jo, did you change your mind and want to come celebrate with us?" Zoe asked.

"No, no. Sorry. You two go ahead. I need to get back to GD." Jo replied, looking at the ground so she had not to stare at them being so happy together. Jo turned around and was just about to leave when Zane stopped her. "Jo! Wait." He yelled after her. Jo stopped walking and turned around when she saw Zoe looking confused at Zane. He actually had no idea what to do next but he knew that he could never let her leave like this. He knew that there was something between them and he needed to figure out what it was. She shouldn't leave on her own being sad because of anything he had done – he thought.

"Ehm, … Jo, could you give me a ride?" Zane asked unsure.

"What?" Jo could see an angry and very surprised look in Zoe's face. "I thought we were going to go out celebrating?" 

"I am sorry, Zoe. I have a lot of things to do at GD and … a lot of stuff needs to be done in the lab and I couldn't do anything since yesterday because of spending my time in jail. Sorry. Maybe another time. Ok?" Zane turned back towards Jo. Zoe looked over to Jo who shared her confused look. Both were unsure and had no idea what was going on or what to think about that.

"So, Jo. How about the ride? Back to GD!" Zane asked again taking a closer step to Jo. She felt too uncomfortable to say anything intelligible.

"I .. am … sorry Zane but I …"

"You what? You said you would drive back to GD to do some paper work or whatever it was and I don't have my car because Carter picked me up, disturbing our last conversation, because he needed me for some questionings which ended up in jail, so … I guess one ride should be the last problem any of you guys would have. So please, can I come with you, Jo-jo?" Zane tried to catch her view but she avoided it. Looking down to earth Jo didn't know what to respond.

"Jo?"

"OK then, … hurry up I have to go."

"Great thanks." Zane said. He turned around to Zoe for a last "See you. Bye." Before Zoe could say anything he had turned around and went over to Jo's car.

Zoe was left by Zane in front of the office. She stood there alone and all he said to here was 'See you later?' Nice – she though. Very kind. She was pretty pissed and needed to have a walk around Eureka to think about that? 'How could he be so rude?" – she thought.

Jo and Zane walked over to her car. She looked the ground the whole time and felt sick about the idea of having him in her car right after their kiss. She knew that he was going to talk about it and she couldn't escape him in the car while driving. 'I just need to avoid any conversation he'll try to start. What the hell does he want from me? He has Zoe. Why is he doing this? He doesn't even love me. Or? No he doesn't. He is with Zoe. But leaving her like this isn't really nice and not boyfriend material.' Jo thought. She opened her car door, sat down and started the engine. About a minute later the inevitable happened. He tried to start a conversation about what had happened.

"Thanks, Jo-jo. For the – I mean." Zane said adding "And for the kiss. It was awesome, wasn't it?" Jo was shocked. She didn't answer him. She didn't want him to ask any more questions so she decided avoiding this conversation with the hope of having a silent ride for the rest.

"OK, was it that bad? I mean … am I that bad in kissing, because I really enjoyed it." Zane said still trying to keep up a conversation. "You know that I am not going to be quiet, Jo-jo. You know I'll get on your nerves until you'll tell me what happened and especially what we meant to each other."

Jo still avoided talking to him. She didn't nod, she didn't look at him and she didn't talk to him. She just hoped he would stop talking to her but she knew exactly that he wouldn't because it was typically Zane. Even her Zane begged her and pushed her forward if he wanted something really badly. He is too similar to the Zane she knew and he always got the truth out of her. He always did. And hell, she missed arguing and fighting with him about this habit.

"So, this kiss … I mean c'mon I am not stupid. It definitely didn't feel like the first one. OK, you know what, I'll tell you something. I'll tell you what I think about all of this. First of all you came up to me on Founder's Day telling me you would marry me and … to be honest, I just thought you were crazy. I thought it was just a bad joke of yours and you needed an excuse to taze me again. But everything makes sense now. You had my grandmother's engagement ring, you wanted to marry me and you weren't even shocked when I kissed you – besides you knew exactly how to respond it." Jo had never felt so uncomfortable. He knew – she thought. For the first time she had no idea what to do or how to escape without shooting him. She lost the colour in her face and could feel the pain inside of her growing more and more. Noting this Zane didn't stop talking about it "You've changed since Founder's Day. You are friendly and even kind of funny. You are able to laugh which I would have never expected. I mean, you were always bitchy, serious and the hell of opposite of being friendly. So, …" Zane looked over to Jo "C'mon Jo-jo. Just tell me about it. May you'll feel better than? You can trust me. I promise you. I don't want to lose this version of you Jo. I would never do anything to hurt you."

Jo kept avoiding him even it was really hard for her.

"Well then…" Zane leaned back in the seat " I won't get out of here until you'll tell me."

Jo cleared her throat "You know I could get you out of here with one or maybe two moves."

"I know, but you won't. You like me too damn much to hurt me." 

"You sure?"

"Surprisingly I am. The way you kissed me and the way you looked at me make me pretty sure about that!"

Zane was so right – Jo thought. She would never hurt him in any way. She cared too much and still loved him. This Zane might still be an annoying jackass like her Zane was when he arrived in Eureka but besides that he was still the same person and she loved him no matter what.

Zane began to feel comfortable in her car. "OK then, … just drive. I can wait. I have plenty of time. And it is pretty comfortable in here. So no need to hurry." He said leaning more back in the seat.

Although she was pretty pissed, Jo had to smirk at that. He was definitely like her Zane – she thought. Annoying as hell. Typically – she thought.

"What are you laughing about?" Zane tried to start a conversation again when he caught her smiling.

"Nothing." Jo tried to be serious again.

"Well, laughing is not a crime, Jo-jo. Don't be that boring … ehm … serious I mean. I know you think that this awkward situation and maybe my behaviors is funny so c'mon just let it out. There's no need to be serious all the time. No one's around besides me right now and if I would tell anyone you laughed while driving with me in one car no one would ever believe me. About you being able to laugh or us driving in one car together. Just laugh at me if you want. I won't blame you for this." Jo couldn't stop herself and started laughing.

God, how much she missed these weird situations with Zane. All these funny moments. He was everything she ever wanted but she had no idea if she could go back to that with this Zane. She hoped so much she could trust him but as long as she wasn't 100% sure about it she couldn't. She was not the only one at risk. There were still Carter, Allison, Fargo, Henry, Grace and even Grant she would be risking. Maybe he was the same Zane she knew … but how could she be sure about that?

They arrived on GD's parking area but Zane made no sign of moving out of her car. Both sat there in silence. No talking, no smiling, no looking at each other.

"So, will it go on like this? Us sitting here without sharing a word or anything?" Zane asked.

"Zane, what do you expect me to do? I told you everything's fine and nothing happened."

"Yes, but I don't believe you. I will find out what happened and you know that. I can do it without your help."

"Zane, …" Jo knew she's not allowed to tell him but he seemed to really like her. He said it. And she knew he would find out on his own sooner or later.

"Jo-jo." Zane leaned over to her and took her right hand in his. "I know that we meant something to each other. I mean … I even asked you to marry me. We were engaged. So please stop lying at me." He tried to catch her eye but she avoided it and turned her head to the left. Tears formed behind her eyes and the last thing she needed now was Zane seeing her crying. She opened the door and left the car.

"Fine. If you want to stay here go ahead. I have work to do." She said while leaving him. He left the car too, ran after her and grabbed her arm. He turned her around and held her head in his hands about to kiss her but stopped when he saw her watering eyes. A lonely tear ran down her face and this was the first time both watched each other in silence. A second tear left her eye. For Jo it felt like hours, standing there, crying in front of him, but he didn't leave her. He could have left her when he saw her crying, if he just tried to play with her but he didn't. He watched her. He just stood there and watched her. Minutes later, which felt like hours for both of them, Zane broke the silence.

"Jo, …" he dried her tears, pulled down her hair tie and smoothed through her hair. "I really want you to have faith in me. I won't let you go now that I have at least a chance to be with you, which I never expected after your behavior in front of me. I tried to get you since I arrived here and you tazered me whenever you could and threw me in jail. Now that you … kind of changed I won't let you go that easily. And I know that there had been something between us. What did this other Zane do that you could have faith in him? What have I done wrong?"

"Zane … I can't." Jo turned around and tried to leave but Zane grabbed her arm again, turned her around and kissed her just like he had done a short time ago in the sheriff's office. Jo was tired of fighting him and let this kiss just happen. It just felt too good to fight it again. She knew that they were supposed to be together and she needed him in her life. She couldn't live without him. She knew that. He deepened the kiss and held her tight. His hands wandered from her head down to her back so that he could push her more to him. Jo enjoyed this too much to end it. When both needed to get some air they breathed heavily and looked in each others eyes.

"So, … was it that bad?" Zane smirked still holding her in his arms.

She smiled back at him "No. definitely not, but …"

"Psssst …" Zane put her finger on her mouth to shut her up "I won't push you or beg you to tell me anything about what happened. Maybe you'll tell me one day if you are ready. Right now all I want is to have the chance to be with you." Zane looked deeply into Jo's dark brown eyes. The most beautiful eyes he had ever seen.

"OK" Jo responded.

"I am not good at this relationship stuff, but I'll try to be, if you let me." Zane asked her when she pushed him away.

"What about Zoe?" She had totally lost her mind by kissing him and forgot that he is with Zoe.

"What about Zoe?" Zane asked trying to get nearer to Jo again.

"I mean, you're with her." He saw the sadness in her eyes again when she tried to push him from her.

"Zoe and I are not together, Jo. We're friends and we have fun hanging out with each other, but I do not love her. My feelings for her are way different than they are for you."

"But she has feelings for you and I am not going to hurt her."

"I'll talk to her, OK?"

"No, we can't do this to her Zane. I am sorry." Jo turned around and ran to the next door leaving Zane behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Zane sat in his lab. He had no idea what went wrong. He told her he had no feelings for Zoe and that he would talk to her but why did she leave? Especially because of the fact that Zoe is going back to Harvard after summer break. 'What the hell's going on with her?' he thought. Zane was never the one who cared much about others. He had always been alone and since he was in Eureka no one really cared about him either so why should he? And why did he care about Jo? Why was it so important for him what she thought about him? Why were his feelings growing for this Jo? The different kind of thoughts went through his head all about her and their feelings. He didn't even want to know what had happened but he knew that he wanted to be with her no matter what. These kisses felt too good to not happen again – he thought.

"Zane? ZANE?" – Parrish yelled at him. Zane was shocked and let his pen fall down to the ground.

"What's wrong with you?" – Parrish asked him.

"Nothing!" Zane stuttered.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"So, why are you sitting here, day dreaming since you entered the room, not listening to what I say and even be shocked when I yelled at you and dropping your pen on the ground?" Parrish asked Zane directly catching his eye.

"Because … I am tired?" he answered confused. He could never tell anyone about his feelings especially not as long as Jo denied hers.

"You are not tired." Parrish mentioned and left him behind. He went out of the lab.

'Yeah, maybe I am not tired blah blah' he thought. 'I have to do something. Something's wrong but she feels the same way I do about her, maybe even more.'

"Carter!" Zane said, jumped up from his chair and left the lab running directly into Jo's arms. She actually tried to avoid him but she had to pass the door of his lab if she wanted to check the security in Section 4.

"Jo!" Zane looked confused. "I'm sorry, everything alright?"

"Yes!" not looking at him Jo went on going to Section 4.

'Nice. Well done.' – he thought.

"What have I done wrong?" he nearly yelled after her not noticing the other scientists around him. She didn't turn and went straight her way.

Zane tried not to think about that right now. He needed to find Carter. If anyone knew what was going on with Jo it would be him. He decided to search for him and have a guy talk about what had happened. He knew Carter wouldn't tell him either, but at least he wanted to know what he could do to get Jo. 'Carter has to help me if he wants me to stop dating his daughter!' – Zane thought.

A couple of minutes later: Carter sat in his office doing some paper work while Sheriff Andy went over to Café Diem to get two coffees and some muffins for dessert. When Zane entered the room Carter hardly even noticed him.

"Carter? We need to talk." Zane stood right in front of him placing his hands on Carter's table.

"We do?" Carter answered with a confused look. "I've got work to do. I am still not done with the paper work about your last jail vacancy."

"Carter, please. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. You know I would never talk with you about something personal but I really need your help this time." Zane begged him.

Carter looked at him intently. He looked like he knew what was going on. "About Jo?"

"How do you …" Zane was even more confused "Whatever. Yes, about Jo." He cleared his throat.

"Well, maybe you should talk to her instead of me? I can't tell you anything, …"

"Yeah, no one can tell me anything" Zane interrupted Carter and freaked out "I can't hear this stupid sentence anymore." 

"Whoa calm down, Zane." Carter stood up from his chair.

"OK, listen Carter I am sorry, but Jo is avoiding me after we … you know …" 

"I know what?" Carter asked. Jo didn't talk to him about anything which had happened between Zane and her. Zane looked at him not knowing if he should believe him or not. Whatever – he thought. He had no other choice anymore if he wanted to get through to Jo.

"She didn't tell you?" Zane asked Carter.

"About what?" Carter asked confused sitting back down on his chair. "Sit down Zane and we'll talk but calm down OK?"

"Fine" Zane sat down on the chair in front of Carter.

"So, what happened between both of you? Did she tazer you, kicked your ass or what?"

Zane leaned back "We kissed. Here in your office. Yesterday. Right after she let me out of jail."

Zane smirked when he saw Carter's shocked face "You didn't believe this would ever happen, did you?" Zane asked him.

"I …"

"Oh no, I bet you knew that this was going to happen, I have to correct myself." Zane interrupted Carter. "I know what happened Carter." Zane said and leaned over to him catching his eye. Carter was confused. He didn't know what Zane had or hadn't figured out.

"Look Carter. As I told Jo, I am not stupid. I know that something happened with the five of you. Whatever you did, it effected this timeline and I know that Jo I and meant something to each other before you guys changed it and I want to know what."

Carter leaned back "C'mon Zane, I know you're not stupid but changing the past effecting the timeline is impossible even for Eureka standards."

"I never mentioned anything about changing the past, Carter!" Zane got more interested about what he said than what he wanted to actually hear about Jo. Carter was shocked. What had he done? He told him? Didn't he mention traveling back to the past? Shit – he thought. And now? Zane could nearly read all of this questions which ran through Carter's head just by his expressions in his face.

"Listen Carter, I don't care about that. Well, I do, but not right know." Zane didn't want any explanation right now all he wanted was to know how he could get Jo.

"We could talk about time traveling, changing the present and the timeline later. Ok a part of it we need right now but the whole thing is way too complex at the moment. All I want to know is what had been between Jo and me before you changed the past and how I can get her back. I mean, am I that different to the Zane she knew before?"

Carter was still shocked and not able to find any words for Zane.

"Please Carter. I promise I won't tell anyone about that. I would never, just because of Jo."

"I can't Zane. This is something between you and Jo. You should handle it on your own."

"But how could we if she avoids talking to me? What should I do."

Carter had no idea what to tell him and leaned back in his chair again after the shock was gone.

"C'mon please. Yesterday wasn't our only kiss. She drove me back to GD yesterday and I tried to talk to her but she avoided me. When we got out of the car, I tried it again and she didn't listen again so I kissed her and finally she started listen to me. And when I thought everything was alright she interrupted our kiss and thought she couldn't do that because of …"

"Because of what?" Carter asked.

"… because of Zoe." Zane looked down on the ground. He didn't want to see Carter's anger about that. Even though he definitely did it to mess with him, he felt really sorry and still hoped that Carter would help him even though he had used his daughter.

"Carter, I'm sorry. I never wanted to hurt her, I thought it would just be a crush from her, I never expected her feeling anything more for me. I mean, … I am way too old for her." 

"OK, let's just talk about Jo." Carter interrupted him. He didn't want to hear anything about what had happened between Zane and his little girl.

"What can I do? I told her, that I am not with Zoe and that I really want her and would never do anything to hurt her." Zane spoke honest to Carter "I mean, I've never said that to anyone before. I've never had these kinds of feelings for someone and I know that she feels the same. She had my grandmother's engagement ring. There had to be something between us and I want it back."

Carter was shocked by his honesty about his feelings for Jo.

"OK Zane, I'll tell you but not word to Jo. You know she would kick my ass and you know damn well how much that can hurt." Carter said.

"Deal!"

"Fine. But promise me you won't tell anyone about anything we are talking about. I'm only telling you this because I know your feelings for her are real but if you're going to tell anyone, you will lose her … and if it comes from you, she'd kill you before this could happen." 

"I promise. All I want is the stuff between Jo and me back the way it was."

"OK. Sit down, relax and listen to what I say." Carter said and Zane leaned back in his chair again trying to relax. But he was way to nervous what he would tell him.

"You and Jo started dating when you came in this town. The first time you and Jo kept it secret but everyone saw in both of your expressions that you had something going on. I never saw Jo that happy. She was smiling all over her face and totally in love. Oh I miss that." Carter remembered. "You guys made it official after you and I risked our lives and I guess at first you couldn't handle it and it was your first kind of break because of arguing. Jo was really mad and you know how she could be when she is like that."

"Hell, definitely. But c'mon it is years ago, I was young, stupid and needed the money. " Zane smirked.

"Ha ha yeah sort of that. But whatever, you handled it." Carter stood up, walked around the desk and sat down on top of it, close to Zane. "You guys managed to handle it because the last thing you wanted, Zane, was to lose her. So you two made it official and you looked so sweet together." Carter laughed out loud.

"C'mon." Zane said and got kind of red.

"After years of dating, arguing, falling in love again and so on you proposed to her." 

"On Founder's Day." Zane remembered Jo coming up to him telling him she would marry him.

"Yes, on Founder's Day." Carter repeated.

"And I laughed at her asking her in what universe." Zane said "Damn I am so stupid sometimes."

"Yeah you are but how could you have know about what had happened?"

"Hm, …" Zane nodded.

"Your proposal must have been very cute as Jo told me. You were in this cell telling her, you would remind her how you guys first met and gave her this lingerie box with the ring in it. When I dropped in you were already down on one knee and had asked her but she froze and you ran out."

Zane looked at Carter.

"Yes Zane. Jo froze. And she is really sorry about that because she really loves you. But if something happens that Jo doesn't expect it is her usual way to behave. But she felt really bad about it and after the timeline change she spent a lot of time here in this office, looking at the ring and nearly crying. I hated seeing her that sad and honestly, I have never seen her like this before."

"I'm sorry." Zane admitted.

"You can't do anything about it, Zane. Don't blame yourself for it." Carter told him placing one hand on his shoulder. Zane felt really sorry about what had happened and now he definitely wanted her back.

"So, what can I do now, Carter?"

"I have no idea, Zane." Carter didn't really know what to do even though he would have loved to help him out there. Not just because of him, he really wanted to see his little Jo being happy again. She was the one who had to suffer every single second they arrive. She lost her house, her job, her man. Everything kind of sucked for her.

"Jo can be really stubborn, Zane."

"I know but I tried it several times now and I don't know what to do any more."

"Keep on trying." Carter said.

"Shall I spend the rest of my life 'trying'?" Zane asked him.

"If you really want her back you don't have another choice." Carter stood up and wanted to go back to his chair when he saw Jo standing in the door. He had no idea since when she had been there or what she had heard. He went back to his chair and sat down.

"Well Zane. You think you really love her?" Carter asked him knowing that Jo listened. He gave a quick glance over to Jo and she smiled. Zane noticed Carter's view and turned around seeing Jo standing in the door. She entered the room not saying a word.

"Jo. What a surprise." Carter stood up and walked over to her. He hugged and and she pushed him back.

"Yeah I know you hate it when I hug you. Sorry, Jo. That was always Zane's pleasure." Carter looked over to him and Zane stood up from his chair.

"Yeah." Jo whispered.

"OK." Carter said feeling uncomfortable standing between Zane and Jo " I think I need a coffee. You know actually Andy wanted to pick one up, I'll look after him. Any one wants anything? No? Fine." Without waiting for an answer Carter left the office running directly into Andy.

"Oh Andy, we'll leave c'mon."

Carter and Andy left the office. Jo and Zane stood there in silence and both felt uncomfortable. Jo thought that it might be her time to say something after Zane had already tried hard to get through to her. She cleared her throat and tried to find any words.

"Well, actually I'm always the one talking to Carter." She said and thought – what stupid shit comes out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry." Zane looked down and Jo took a few steps closer to him "No, there's no need for you to feel sorry about anything, I mean. How could you know?" Zane looked at her. "All I needed was an honest answer and I knew that you wouldn't tell me anything so I …."

"Yeah it's OK – I guess." Jo interrupted him. "I am sorry but I'm not able to talk about it, maybe because of the fact that it just hurt too much. Thinking about what we had and what I lost hurts, Zane."

"I'm sorry for what had happened but why didn't you tell me, Jo. I mean, … we could have talked about."

"How could I tell you, Zane? You hated me. You laughed at me and you dated Zoe. When should I have told you? When?" Jo yelled at him and tears formed behind her eyes and it didn't take long until they ran down her cheeks. She never wanted this Zane to see her so vulnerable but she wasn't able to handle her feelings anymore. She lost the control and didn't care because she knew they had to talk about it. It hurt Zane to see her like this. He never saw her lose control or even cry before and he froze.

"All I wanted was to have my old life back even if I was just Carter's deputy. But I had my man. The one I loved more than anything else. I was told to be strong, to be bitchy so that no one would recognize anything about the changes so that no one would start to question the way we behave. And I knew you weren't the one I loved. You laughed at me when we met, you were dating other women. You …. You were still this jackass maybe even worse than the one I knew in the old timeline."

Zane was shocked "Well then, thanks. I think I should go then." He walked cross her towards the door "I'm sorry I am not the man you loved, Ok!" he yelled at her. He didn't want it and felt sorry quickly but he was sad and disappointed by her reaction. Jo turned around, she didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to lose him again.

"Zane?"

"What?" Zane turned around facing her.

"I … I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry." They both calmed down and he took a few steps back towards her.

She looked up at him and her hazel eyes caught his blue. "I just don't want to lose you again."

"But I am not the man you love and maybe I never will be." He said looking down to the ground and Jo could hear this sadness in his voice. She tried to catch his gaze again "Zane, it wasn't meant like that. I'm sorry. Maybe you were not the man I once loved but you get closer to him every single minute." He looked at her again "When I first met you I knew you could never be like the Zane I used to know but the last couple of weeks I got this feeling about you. You changed and you are already coming pretty close to him and I know … Zane, I know that you are still the man I love you just can't remember the time we already shared. Please. I don't want you to leave me again." She said not thinking about anything. Jo just followed her heart no matter what Fargo or anyone else would say.

"You sure?" Zane asked.

"Shut up." She whispered and kissed him softly. Her hands went through his hair down to his neck and she tightened the hug laying her head on his shoulder. "I never want to lose you again." Jo whispered softly. Zane's hands run down her back and he held her as tight as he could without hurting her. "You'll never lose me again, Jo-jo. I promise." He whispered back. They looked in each others eyes and kissed again. A sensitive, soft kiss full of emotions. She missed feeling his soft lips so much. She missed his body, his jokes, just everything.

Zane lowered the hug and stopped this kiss "Wow, that was awesome." Jo nodded. "I never kissed someone like that and it feels awesome sharing this with you, Jo-jo!" Zane said still looking at her.

"And yes, you do have a nice ass not just when you are holding a gun." Zane smirked.

"What the …?"

"You asked me if I would like to tell you how nice your ass looks when you are holding a gun. Right before you threw my grandmother's ring at me and told me that you were romanticing our whole relationship and we don't fit and, …"

"Would you just shut up, Zane?" Jo said and interrupted him talking with another kiss. "I don't want to hear these lines anymore, OK?" She whispered.

"OK, but …"

"ZANE!" she hit him in the side "Don't ruin it!"

"Just playing, Jo-jo." He said laughing at her.

"No, it's not nice." She repeated smiling back.

"Just wanted to mention that you do have a nice ass whatever you are doing."

"You're insane." Jo said. She definitely missed laughing with him, even though it was stupid things like that, which made them laugh out loud.

"What now?" Zane asked looking at her.

"Hm, … we could go get a vincepresso at Café Diem so Carter could finish his paper work?"

"So everyone could see us … together." Zane imagined this picture. It would be fun seeing the others' faces when they came in together hand in hand.

"Yeah. Any sorrows about that?"

"Nope,"

"Fine, then, … let's go." Zane still held her in his arms when they left the office and walked over to Café Diem, which was full with customers, as always. He couldn't wait for the reactions, gossip and looks from the others when they enter the Café together.


End file.
